


inferno

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Romance?, Unresolved Tension, burn - Freeform, useless wording.jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: What grown inside her was not a friendly fire.





	inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely from Sieka-san’s YukiSayo https://twitter.com/piiromaniac/status/863679550932176896. I suddenly feel the urge to form word(s) for this, thank you for the art, sieka-san~
> 
> Have fun!

The vocalist returned to her mic, saying something I surmised as a parting word to our audience. We stepped back the stage, our band's name echoed within each footsteps. I couldn't bother looking anywhere but my feet, clutching my chest as I sigh. For a moment, I steeled my courage to look up, to the very singer, to _our_ vocalist-that's where my heart reverberated once more.

[ _“Thank you, Sayo.”_ —Yukina said to her earlier after the last verse. ]

The very word she said earlier shaking me to my core, it was a simple word showing gratitude everyone could muster, however, I couldn’t explain this swell, this _fire_ inside me. Our eyes met, but I brought myself to clip my lips shut. I was afraid to burst into bubbles, while it was _fire_ that warped me.

 _What is this sensation—this fire—this **thing** blossomed inside me?_ —I racked my brain for no answer aside blissful confusion.

I tuned out mostly everyone as I grabbed at my belongings, searching for a bottle of water to sate my flame. I faintly heard Udagawa-san said something about our performance was good, and she done the high-five with Shirokane-san and Imai-san, one person missing from my frame—

—it was when I saw a water bottle handed to me, by none other than Minato Yukina herself, I felt my cheek grew hot for no reason.

“Here,” she said with her usual flat expression, before she actually smiles, to me. “Good work there.”

I swallowed, hard. There’s no other option beside taking her help, “Thank you, Minato-san.”

She stayed, maybe waited for the bottle, or she found herself didn’t want to be _gawked_ by Udagawa-san or Imai-san for now, she sought me. I quietly watched her observing something else in the staff room we borrowed, sometimes wiping her own sweat with the available towel.

Minato-san dressed differently from us—her ‘ _knight_ ’, or so the clothing theme spoke of. While we’re in our shirt, she wore a dress resembled that of bird, feathers danced in unison to her every movement, for every strong note she hit with her golden voice. Minato-san was a caged princess, sheltered but not showing any sight of fear. She was extravagant, she was an exclusion of everything, the spotlights were all for her. She—

“Wasn’t it wonderful?”

“It is.”

“… The stage, I mean, everyone is enthusiastic,” for seconds, I thought she was reading my eyes. I looked away reflexively. “I hope our next gigs would be greater.”

“Yeah.”

I took few nervous gulps—hoping I wasn’t caught staring—and passed the bottle back.

“Can I ask something?” her voice was tad lower, only for my ears to hear.

“Yes?”

Our eyes met. Close. Even closer than when we’re out there on the stage, closer than when those amber eyes peered over my shoulder as we exchanged between bridge to the chorus. There was something pleasant in Minato-san’s eyes, while it mostly hostile, cold, and uncaring. A hint of sadness racing within it, a bit of loneliness present for anyone to pick, and there, a sign of tranquility remained, untouched, seeking someone to find her true self that has been lost.

I don’t know how long we have been staring, but there’s no uneasiness rested in her face. I was being welcomed.

“… Never mind.” Her voice was quiet. “I’ll … see you later, Sayo.”

She turned and walked out, not bothering to even answer Imai-san’s question about where she went. I sank my face to my palm—perhaps Shirokane-san saw, she looked concerned--hiding my burning face away and tried hard not to make the memory of a beautiful princess etched in and started another fire inside me.

* * *

Not far out, Yukina released a shaky breath, hands trembling as she mentally counted to ten. On each count, the scene when their eyes crossed lines repeated slowly, as if it was all the eternity could take.

She recalled a name. Regretted. And repeated. Her brain filled with nothing but green and emerald.


End file.
